mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
X2: Rematch
| image = File:X2.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Impervious | link = X2: Rematch | size = 16 Number Players (Large) | startdate = January 15, 2009 | winningfaction = X-Men (goodies) | roster = # player #Woon #Randro #Twin_Bro #JarZe #Reaymond #SomeGuy #GreyCells #Star_Tiger #Izzy #Andromeda #A. Person #Fox #Lost in Space #Prince_Marth85 #Zerep #Riranor | first = Fox & Riranor | last = randro, Twin_Bro, Reaymond, SomeGuy, andromeda | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Impervious based on X Men series It began on January 15, 2009 and ended in a X-Men win in N4 (January 22nd). Game Mechanics Rules Lynching: *Each day the players will vote to have one person taken to the front of the line at Worthington Laboratories to receive an injection. This injection has a 50% of failing and a 50% chance of killing. Once injected that player’s role is revealed. If the injection fails, that player will not be allowed to use their ability the next night or day, depending on that player’s role. Night/Day Cycle *The nights will be 20 hours long (no exceptions, unless actions get sent in more quickly. The days will be exactly 24 hours long, unless there is a landslide vote in which case I may end it sooner. Secret abilities *Every player has a secret ability which will be known only to them. Some are player chosen, some are automatic. However, once that ability has been used it will be revealed in the post without revealing the player’s identity. Role Description Brotherhood – Has BTSC #Magneto - Each night, he can choose one person to protect. Also he can save himself, but not two nights in a row. Cannot be identified by Professor X. #Mystique - Any night but not two in a row, she may change her appearance to that of another player and perform that players action on another. That person will be notified that their likeness was duplicated and their action was not successful. The new target player will be chosen at random. #Toad - Any night but not two in a row, selects one player that will lose their role ability for that night or following day. #Pyro - Any night, but not two in a row, he can choose one player to kill. #Sabretooth - Each night he can choose one player to kill. X-men #Professor X - Chooses one person each night to read their mind and find their role. The target will be notified that they were discovered and be allowed to send one message to the Professor.. Has a 50% chance of success. If he tries to identify Magneto, there is a 100% chance of failure. #Wolverine - Invincible while Nightcrawler is alive, except to Stryker. Can choose to attack one person each night. Invincible to injection. Has a 25% chance of going into a rage, causing his attack to fail. Cannot be killed by Stryker the first night. #Rogue - Has a two-part ability. Night 1: she can choose one target and drain them of their ability that night stopping their action. Night 2: she can use the player’s ability that she stole in any player in the game. #Cyclops - Has BTSC with Jean Grey. Any night he can kill one person, as long as Jean Grey isn’t saving someone. If Jean Grey dies, then Cyclops gets restricted to use his ability any night but not two in a row. #Jean Grey - Has BTSC with Cyclops. Any night she can save one person, as long as Cyclops isn’t killing someone. If Cyclops dies, then Jean Grey gets restricted to use her ability any night but not two in a row. #Nightcrawler - He may save one person any night but not two nights in a row. If wolverine is attacked his save goes to him instead of his intended target. Knows who Wolverine is, but not vice versa. #Beast - Any day but not two days in a row, Beast can seek a HERO role of his choosing, and learns the identity of the player with that role. #Colossus - May save one person any night but cannot save anyone more than two nights in a row #Angel - He can save someone each night by flying them to safety. He can’t save the same person two nights in a row. Angel can save himself. #Storm – Can control the weather. Storm can only use one ability each night/day cycle. *1- Tornado: Storm can call in a tornado every other night starting with night two. There is a 50% chance of disorienting the target causing their action to fail and a 50% chance to kill the target. *2- Lightning: Storm can call in a lightning strike each day which has a 25% chance of missing her intended target and being directed to a new, random target, including herself. *3 - Rain: Each night can summon a rain storm that causes her target to have a 33% fail rate in their ability. If Pyro is targeted there is a 100% chance of him failing. *4 - Blizzard: every other night can summon up a blizzard which will stop the target from performing their action. Independent #Stryker - Each night Stryker can choose one mutant to experiment on (kill) and reveal their identity. Wins if he kills Wolverine. (Nightcrawler, and Magneto must be dead first). If Wolverine is killed by another player, must be the last player remaining. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Thank you all for playing. Definitely was an interesting game. Found some flaws that need to be fixed and the subtitle definitely proved to be a premonition of the players this time around. Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Randro - Wolverine *Twin_Bro - Angel *JarZe - Beast *Reaymond - Colossus *SomeGuy - Professor X *GC - Rogue *Izzy - Cyclops *Andromeda- Nightcrawler *Zerep - Jean Grey *Riranor - Storm Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Woon - Sabretooth - Killed N4 by Wolverine #Randro - Wolverine #Twin_Bro - Angel #JarZe - Beast - Killed N4 by Sabretooth #Reaymond - Colossus #SomeGuy - Professor X #GC - Rogue - Killed N2 by Sabretooth #star_tiger - Pyro - Powerless, Lynched D1 #Izzy - Cyclops - Killed N3 by Sabretooth #Andromeda- Nightcrawler #A. Person- Magneto - Powerless, Lynched D2 #Kat - Stryker - Killed N1 by Sabretooth #Lost in Space- Toad - Killed N3 by Cyclops #Prince_Marth85- Mystique - Powerless, Lynched D3 #Zerep - Jean Grey - Killed N3 by Wolverine #Riranor - Storm - Killed N1 by Pyro Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games